familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stanly County, North Carolina
Stanly County is a county located in the state of North Carolina. As of 2010, the population was 61,254. Its county seat is Albemarle . History The county was formed in 1841 from the part of Montgomery County west of the Pee Dee River. It was named for John Stanly of New Bern (1774-1834), who served several terms in the North Carolina House of Commons and two terms (1801-1803, 1809-1811) in the United States House of Representatives. Law and government Stanly County is a member of the regional Centralina Council of Governments. As of the 2000 Census, Stanly County is located entirely in North Carolina's 8th congressional district and is currently represented in the 111th United States Congress by Larry Kissell (D). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 404 square miles (1,047 km²), of which, 395 square miles (1,023 km²) of it is land and 9 square miles (24 km²) of it (2.28%) is water. Townships The county is divided into ten townships: Almond, Big Lick, Center, Endy, Furr, Locust, Stanfield, Harris, North Albemarle, Ridenhour, South Albemarle, and Tyson. Adjacent counties *Rowan County, North Carolina - north *Davidson County, North Carolina - northeast *Montgomery County, North Carolina - east *Anson County, North Carolina - south-southeast *Union County, North Carolina - south-southwest *Cabarrus County, North Carolina - west Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 60,585 people. In 2000 there were 22,223 households, and 16,156 families residing in the county. The population density was 147 people per square mile (57/km²). There were 24,582 housing units at an average density of 62 per square mile (24/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.67% White, 11.46% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 1.81% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.01% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 2.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,223 households out of which 32.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.30% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 8.40% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,898, and the median income for a family was $43,956. Males had a median income of $31,444 versus $21,585 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,825. About 8.10% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.10% of those under age 18 and 10.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and places Incorporated *Albemarle *Badin *Locust *New London *Norwood *Oakboro *Richfield *Stanfield *Misenheimer *Red Cross Unincorporated *Aquadale *Big Lick *Cottonville *Endy *Finger *Frog Pond *Millingport *Palestine *Palmerville *Plyler *Porter *Tuckertown *Lambert *Beetsville Places of Education Universities *Pfeiffer University "Falcons" *Stanly Community College "Eagles" High schools *Gray Stone Day School "Knights" *North Stanly High School "Comets" *South Stanly High School "Rebels" *Albemarle High School "Bulldogs" *Stanly Early College "Tigers" *West Stanly High School "Colts" Middle schools *Albemarle Middle School "Bulldogs *North Stanly Middle School "Comets" *South Stanly Middle School "Rebels" Elementary schools *Aquadale Elementary "Indians" *Badin Elementary "Watts" *Central Elementary "Bulldogs" *East Albemarle Elementary *Endy Elementary"Redskins" *Locust Elementary "Colts" *Millingport Elementary *North Albemarle Elementary *Norwood Elementary "Patriots" *Oakboro Elementary "Eagles" *Richfield Elementary "Tigers" *Ridgecrest Elementary "Raiders" *Running Creek Elementary *Stanfield Elementary "Wildcats" See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Stanly County, North Carolina References External links *Stanly County government official website Category:Established in 1841 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Stanly County, North Carolina